If Only
by Moonlightfire89
Summary: Hermione's desperately lonely and Jacob's searching for a random soul mate.Made for each other? Not hardly as Hermione's ex-husband might not be too comfortable with this new bonding. Post-Hogwarts, Mid-Breaking Dawn R&R is Read&Review Not Read&Run.
1. Ron: Hovering

I was hovering, neither here nor there.

I should move on. I _know_ I should. Lingering on in this world where I no longer belonged would just cause me pain. Hell, screw me, it would cause _her_ pain. And causing her pain was the last thing I wanted.

I know it would kill her to see the one person she loved, no longer really alive but just a lingering apparition now, who could never really give her everything she deserved in life.

I knew her enough to know that if she knew about me, she would not care; she would leave everything, this world, its joys, its pleasures to be with me. But I could not let that happen.

So it was simple really.

Hermione could never, _ever_ know about me.


	2. Hermione: Really Gone

He is gone. Really, truly gone. He will not return like he always did even when he swore he won't. His absence has leeched me of my very essence. It feels like my soul has taken off with him and I am just left with the empty shell of a body. Running on auto-pilot. Wake up, brush, piss, bath, eat, drive to work, stare at files, drive back from work, go off to sleep. It is so exhausting it makes me want to break down crying. I am tired of pretending everything is normal. Yes, it's been months, almost a year, since his…absence but it's still a gaping wound inside of me that bleeds raw.

No, I don't think he would have liked to see me like this but _dammit_ he isn't here to tell me that so I'll handle it the best I can. The only reason I am still trying, the only reason I still exist can be summed up in two words. _Rose_. _Hugo_. They are the anchor that keeps pulling me back from the brink of despair. From drowning in the waves of hopelessness that crash over me, smothering, choking, suffocating, till just breathing seemed like another Everest to climb. I don't know how I will keep going like this. I need him. He is elemental to my existence. I wish I would wake up from all this and find I'd just been trapped in a nightmare. I wish he would come back.

Just another day, just another day, just another day...


	3. Jacob: Take My Choice Away

So how do you look for a random soul mate in a crowd? Well, first, I needed a crowd. So I tooled around, looking for a likely spot. I found a big park full of kids and families and skateboards and bikes and kites and picnics and the whole bit. I hadn't noticed till now- it was a nice day. Sun and all that. People were out celebrating the blue sky.

I walked around for what felt like hours. I stared into the face of every girl who passed anywhere near me, noticing who was pretty and who had blue eyes and who looked good in braces and who had way too much makeup on. As time went on, I started noticing all the wrong things. Bella things. That was when I gave up. Defeated I started to walk back towards the _awe_someness of a car Edward had lent me.

It happened right when I was reaching for the door. That creepy turn-back-now-to-change-your-life-and-don't-dare-ignore-this feeling. She was sitting by the park bench looking incredibly sad. I walked towards her. _Snip._ My every infatuated feeling towards Bella evaporated in smoke. _Snip. _Every angry, resentful thought flew outta my head like someone had flipped a switch. _Snip._ All my love, loyalties, hatred disconnected from me. _Snip. _Oddly, I felt freed from everything except the small, sad woman sitting on the picnic bench, her head bowed down so that her bushy brown hairs covered most of her face. And then a tear trickled and fell to the ground. The need to be with her, to comfort her, to take her pain away hit me with a force that had my knees buckling.

Guess, I did get my will taken away from me. And hell, it was the best fucking thing that had happened to me in a long while.


	4. Ron: Still My Girl

She looks so beautiful sitting there on that picnic bench. She also looks incredibly sad. And lost. I hate to think that I am the reason for this but hey, the grass isn't much greener on this side either. I mean dying, no matter how nobly, always sucks. Even when the Daily Prophet carries the news of your heroic death on the front page. Although that does feel kind of good.

Trust me, leaving a son and a daughter fatherless is about the worst fate I could imagine for them. It seemed unfair that my kids would grow up only with their mother when their dad had grown up with a whole army for a family. But no, not my kids. Their grandparents had passed away on both sides. They had a smattering of uncles of which only Fred and George ever bothered to look in every once in a while.

It is just so frustrating. I can see her, hear her but I can't touch her. I can't talk to her. Well, I might but it will just scare the living crap out of her.

Lost in these thoughts I almost didn't notice the big man walking towards her. Almost. When I do notice him the first thing I notice is that he is huge. And the next thing I notice is that he is going towards Hermione.

Hell, I may be a recently dead ghost but she is still my girl and I am gonna kick the living daylights out of any smart aleck who thinks any different.


	5. Hermione: Crazy Thing Called Loneliness

People some more Reviews, please? You like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me, k?

Love,

Aan

* * *

><p>I don't really notice him until he is standing right in my face. Then it gets kind of complicated to ignore him 'cause he is <em>huge<em>. Honestly, looks like he might have some troll/giant blood in him. And he is standing right there in my personal space. I look up to him. And as much as I so don't want to I am impressed by the sheer masculinity of his face. There is something primitive about it. Almost ageless. Although he doesn't look older than 25 maybe. And then I realize I'm staring right back at him. And it's getting uncomfortable.

"Are you going to rape me or something?"

The words just blurt out of my mouth, product of the stupid awkwardness of the situation, shocking me just as much as they apparently shock him if his wide eyed appearance is anything to go by.

"What? No. No! Not…that's…No. Definitely not."

His face turns a cute shade of red. He looks adorably boy like in this moment.

And I feel like a complete moron.

"Sorry. That was…awkward. I guess I've been out of the society enough to lose my social graces."

That's when I notice it. The ghost. It tries to go right through the guy and obviously unsuccessful tries again. It is moving so fast I really can't even make out whether it is male or female. It is just a blur of speed. Now why would a ghost do something as idiotic as that?

The guy shudders as the ghosts continues to go through him again and again. Doesn't it realize it can't actually physically harm him?

He rubs his arms as if trying to ward away some Goosebumps.

"Wow! This place feels kind of chilly all of a sudden."

I decide to play along. After all, even if the ghost doesn't realize it, it is in serious violence of the statue of secrecy for haunting a human.

"Yeah, it kind of is. The weather's taking a turn, I suppose."

I pull my jacket closer just for good measures.

"Hey I'm Jacob by the way. Jacob Black."

I smile at him.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

I know I shouldn't be talking to this total stranger in a town I just moved in a week ago. But it was the loneliness that drove me out of London and it is the loneliness that is killing me in Forks.

I keep smiling.

The blurry ghost goes through Jacob again.


	6. Ron: Flee Temporarily

Too Less. Like the reviews. People again I say, Reviews.

* * *

><p>What in merlin's name is she <em>doing<em>?

Why the hell is she _talking_ to that guy?

How the fuck can I hurt him in this _stupid_ go-through-anything body?

When is he going to _leave_?

Where _are_ we anyway?

This last question has me has me pausing for just a friction of a second. But I fear that friction of a second is a friction too long 'cause I read something like recognition in Hermione's eyes.

I flee.

Temporarily.


	7. Hermione: Hysteria

I say again. Reviews are the inspiration to write. So do review.

* * *

><p>The shock of seeing him again, even if it was just my imagination numbs me. I feel sort of hollow and electrified at the same moment.<p>

I freeze only for a second so it's a surprise that Jacob notices. But he does.

"Hey. You ok?"

"Huh?" My brilliant reply. But in my defense, I am horribly muddled by the fact that the ghost thing looks disturbingly like _him_. My stomach starts to hurt as I think of Ron. His red hair, his honest brown eyes, his large, rough hands as they whisper across my body… Then I realize Jacob is still talking to me.

"..you look kinda dazed. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Huh?" God! What the hell is wrong with me? "I'm fine. I'm fine. Great. Super. Fantastic. Brilliant."

"Oooo-kk."

Great. Now he thinks I'm some sort of super creep dumbass. I hate being considered dumb. And I'm starting to feel oddly nervous and I need a serious change of topic and nervous people often do stupid things so…

"Did you know, as of the census of 2000, there were 3,192 people, 1,169 households, and 792 families residing in Forks. The population density was 998.6 people per square mile (386.1/km2). There were 1,361 housing units at an average density of 435.6 per square mile (168.4/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 81.47% White, 0.42% African American, 5.03% Native American, 1.51% Asian, 0.16% Pacific Islander, 8.49% from other races, and 2.92% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.54% of the population."

I stop to take a breath and am met by his stunned and confused looking face. Highly embarrassed and clueless, I do the only thing I can right then. I continue.

"In the city, the population was spread out with 30.4% under the age of 18, 11.1% from 18 to 24, 27.2% from 25 to 44, 22.1% from 45 to 64, and 9.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 111.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 108.9 males. The median income for a household in the city was $34,280, and the median income for a family was $38,844. Males had a median income of $35,718 versus $23,690 for females. The per capita income for the city was $13,686. About 14.6% of families and 20.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.7% of those under age 18 and 12.4% of those age 65 or over."

"Woah Woah woah. Hold up. Hermione? What the hell? Are you sure you are quite…"

But I'm too keyed up to help it now. The Ron-like ghost has freaked me out no end and I'm obviously hyperventilating and try as I might I can't get a handle on myself. Which is what hyperventilating is all about I suppose. I'm hardly even aware of Jacob sitting right there next to me. It's just that blurry ghost haunting me right now.

"Forks has an oceanic climate with very high rainfall. Although there is drying trend in summer, rain is still abundant, just not as wet as the rest of the year. Forks averages 211 days per year with measurable precipitation. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 3.1 square miles (8.1 km2)."

I know I'm just trying to override what just happened with a fit verbal diarrhea but it isn't really working. Except for maybe making Jacob think that I'm mentally unstable. And what's his deal anyway? He is acting way too concerned for a guy who just met me a few minutes ago. It's creepy. And touching. Ah! Hell. I'm too fucked up for words.

That's when I feel them. Two strong arms gripping me hard.

"Hermione. Look at me."

It's not a request. It's not an order. It's a statement he knows he will have fulfilled.

I look up to him defiantly, ready with all my barriers that I preserve for moments like these. I don't want his pity. I don't want his sympathy. And I most definitely _do not_ want his suggestion that I should see a shrink.

But when my eyes do meet Jacob's, his are defenselessly vulnerable.

"Hermione. Snap out of it. Whatever it is."

Why does this feel surreal? Like this is not the first time we've met? Like I've always known him and am just seeing him for the first time. It is so frustrating and confusing, I feel tears stinging my eyes.

"Hermione? Why are you crying?"

And because I have no reason to offer, because I'm overcome by my crushing loneliness, and just because I need someone, I wrap my arms around this stranger and cry my heart out.


	8. Jacob: Mr Smart Mouth

A big Jake hug to arabellagrace.

The-tall-girl-in-green & Panther eyes Thank you for your constant reviews. 3

So what do you do when you have your randomly found imprint, who you met 15 minutes ago, sobbing in your arms like the world's crashing around her?

A)You sit around and feel uncomfortable.

B)You sit around and feel extremely uncomfortable.

C)You crack some lame-ass comment which could make her cry harder (Leading to more of option A & B) or hopefully distract her temporarily.

To say that I am surprised by her actions would be the understatement of the century. I sit there, dumbfounded, with no fucking idea in hell as to what to do next.

Should I hug her back? As tempting as that prospect is, will she consider it leperish? But _she_ is the one who hugged _me_ right? So _maybe_ she wants me to hug her back? But what if it is the first?

So I decide to try option C.

Hey, I could always try the hug later, right?

What I don't factor in is my tendency to say stupid things when I open my mouth.

"Do you know you have snot all over your face?"

Snot? Did I just remind a girl she is snotting? And hence implying, understandably, that she looks ugly? Shit! This is gonna mean more of A) & B).

But she doesn't even respond to my oh-so-brilliant observation. She keeps on crying like she hasn't even heard me.

Ok, this is starting to worry me. A little more than a lot. Her behavior's way off the normal. Five minutes she's talking to me like a perfectly normal, nice, beautiful stranger and the next she's crying all over me?

There has to be some reason to this madness.

And I intend to find it out exactly what. She's not going anywhere without that. But for now I let her cry herself out.


	9. Ron: Translucent Encounters

Things get interesting...hehehe.

* * *

><p>What? You thought I just left? Doesn't anyone realize?<p>

I _can't_ leave! Not with some guy trying to move in on _my_ girl.

I drift back to her. Of course I do. She's the reason I'm stuck here in this no-man's-land, right?

I have to watch over her.

I can't just let her…_**hug some other guy**_!

I stare, stunned, an angry red haze clouding my vision.

What the _fuck_? What the fuck is _this_?

_Mione_. What the _fuck_ are you doing?

How can you hug _him_?

You're _mine_, remember?

_Mine_. _My_ girl.

It's just been a _year_, dammit! Have you forgotten about me _already_?

The inability to do anything is killing me right now. How I would love to tear that guy apart limb to limb.

Get _away_ from him, Hermione!

Seriously, _don't_ act like a slutty bitch!

What is wrong with her? She is mine. She should be mourning, looking after my kids. She couldn't sit around in parks hugging random guys!

What about Rose and Hugo, huh, Mione?

You wanna explain to them their mom's started whoring around?

Hermione! Get The Fuck Away From That Bastard Right Now!

"HERMIONE!"

She turns, startled, and looks straight into my livid translucent face.

"Ron? Oh my god, Ron!"

Her face is streaked with thick tear marks and flowing mascara.

And then, as her features transform from despair to disbelief to confusion and to a final heartbreaking joy, I remember exactly why Mione was never supposed to know anything about me.

Small technicality. I am still dead.

Oops.


	10. Hermione: One of the Crazies

Read & Review

* * *

><p>I stare at him, sure that my eyes are playing some sort of trick on me. Then again, I do not have that good an imagination.<p>

I walk towards him, my hand outstretched, staring at the face I've known and loved ever since Hogwarts. I drink in his every feature, exactly how I remember them and yet so very different.

A ghost now. Cause, of course, I realized what had happened.

He had come back.

He always was tenacious.

The expression on his face surprises me though. It's sort of impishly guilty. Like all those times I'd caught him sneaking in a cookie to Rose or Hugo when I'd told him not to.

I realize my hand is shaking as I extend it towards him.

"Ron?" My voice is hesitant, not wanting to believe the implications of this situation yet wanting with all my aching, ragged heart for it to be real.

He extends his hand to meet up with mine but of course it just goes through leaving me with the sensation of having dipped my hand in icy cold water.

He looks at his hand going all the way through mine. His eyes are sad as they meet mine.

"Hi, Honey."

"Ron! Oh my god! Ron!" I throw myself at him unthinkingly, my arms outstretched in a hug, and just go all the way through his body with a feeling of a very cold, wet shower.

Oh. Right. Ghost Ron.

I stumble and almost fall.

But two very warm arms encircle me before I hit the ground.

"Hermione? Are you ok? Who the hell are you talking to?"

Jacob! I'd forgotten all about him in my haze of seeing Ron.

Shit! What could I possibly say to him?

Jacob meet my dead ex-husband Ronald Weasley?

"Hon" Ron interrupts my mental tirade. "Who exactly is this guy?" His tone isn't very friendly.

I realize that he is jealous. Huh.

"Uh, Jacob, I've got to go, ok? It was nice meeting you."

I start to gather my stuff and flee before he starts to come around with questions to which I have no answer.

"Let's go"

I whisper to thin air as Jacob watches me go, bemused.

Oh, well. The world is full of crazies. Guess he'll just mark me as one and move on.

I had more important things to think about.

Like the icy water feeling clinging to my left hand.

* * *

><p>Read &amp; Review<p> 


	11. Jacob: Biggest Problem

Panther eyes:

Answer 1: You can't fight them. Sorry but there is no way.

Answer 2: Of course I will, but only after making him work for it.

Guys thanks so much for the reviews but people come on I have 25 people on the alert list why do I only get the reviews of three readers (to who I'm very grateful, btw). Pls guys Read & Review. Don't Read and Run.

* * *

><p>I look at her hastily retreating back. I am too confused to come up with any reaction.<p>

I don't even have enough sense to stop her.

Are the fates trying to be funny here?

Or is god actually some kind of masochist, feeding off the delicious ironies that make his people's head spin?

All in all, Crazy Imprint.

Seems funny, half an hour earlier my biggest problem had been an unrequited crush.

It felt especially trivial now, in the light of recent events.

Should I follow her?

Wouldn't that be a bit stalkerish, though?

But what if she isn't from around here?

It would just be my luck to imprint on some girl who lived in India or something and out on a world tour.

"Excuse me Mister?" A tiny, apprehensive voice interrupts my pessimistic mind-babble. I look down to see a small boy of about ten years, looking up at me with a little fear. His hair are neatly trimmed and combed down and he had round specs sitting on his nose. He has a book in his hand. History of M is all I can see of the title as the rest is covered by his hand.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me where Mom went?"

He seems unnecessarily intimidated by my size. I look at him confused.

"Mom?"

"Oh Sorry. She was talking to you a while back, right? Me and…"

"Where's Mom, bro?"

The tiny boy sighs like an old man.

"That is what I was trying to find out, Rose."

The girl is a typical tomboy type. She has red hair which falls on her forehead in bangs cutting of at her shoulder and has a few leaves stuck in it. She makes an impatient noise.

And turns to me.

" You see, we were playing right over there" She points vaguely to the background without turning. "And mom was sitting here and then you came up and you guys started talking and we went farther that ways." She made another vague gesture to her back, still looking at me. "And then we come back and she isn't here so we thought you'd know where she went off to."

She said all this very quickly and without stopping for breath.

Oh crap. So not only is my new imprint crazy, she is married. With two kids to boot. I could feel my heart splintering and hitting my toes.

"Well? Do you know where she went?"

I could feel my hands beginning to shake as the rage against the fates starts to boil inside me. Where was the fucking justice? I notice the kids are still looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"No. She just went off."

The boy looks a little worried but the girl just flips her hair.

"Don't worry, Huggies. We'll just go home. It's not that far."

The boy shakes his head in a way that makes him look like a 50 year old grandfather.

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

She muses up the kid's hair, who ducks a second too late.

"That's exactly why I do though, Huggies. Come on, let's go."

Married, Unmarried, Crazy, Sane, these are still my imprints children and I am not going to just let them walk home alone. The protective instinct is too strong.

"Do you guys need help getting home? Where do you live?

The boy starts to speak but the girl, Rose, interrupts.

"Mom says never to tell that to a stranger."

"Well, but I know your Mom, right?"

"And Mom said never _ever_ to tell it to a stranger who said _that_."

She was one wiseass kid and I wouldn't get anywhere arguing with her.

"Well, how about we make a deal. I won't walk you home but we wait here till you Mom comes back, how's that?"

The girl still looks suspicious. Well, at least the kid won't get kidnapped in a hurry.

"I… _guess_…we could do that."

So we prop down on the park bench, me taking up the role of a very depressed, very downtrodden Nanny as we wait for the eternal love of my life to come back and claim her children.

Seems funny, that till a few moments ago my biggest problem was imprinting on a crazy woman.

* * *

><p>Read &amp; Review.<p> 


	12. Ron: Ghostly Kisses

Ok Fred is not dead. The joke shop is still on.

Panther Eyes

Answer 1: Nope, Vamps have no idea.

Answer 2: I really don't know. Maybe. Not likely though.

* * *

><p>We look at each other.<p>

And _look_ at each other.

And pretty much just keep looking , cause, hell, what _else_ you gonna do?

After a year of not seeing her at all, being dead and then coming back from the dead, I had no idea what to say to her.

Not that this means anything. I mean, I still love her as much as ever, it's just that...what do you say when saying 'I love you' will just hurt her and telling her I'll be there for her forever would be so ironical on so many level and asking her how she's been would be just foolishly idiotic and might just start her crying? I didn't even have a tissue on me and Mione's definitely a snotter.

We're not far from the park. Just a few steps off.

The silence is starting to grow uncomfortable.

I feel all nervous and edgy. Exactly like I felt on the day I proposed her even though the situations could not be more vastly, polarly different.

She's just sitting there, biting on her fingernail, exactly like that day, though the tears leaking through her eyes now were definitely absent that day.

"Oh Ron! What are we going to do about this?"

About _this_? Why does she have to make it sound like a disgusting germ or a terminal disease?

I mean, sure, I am dead but I still came back for her, right? Just like I promised. I'll always come back, I'd said to her, and this was me, keeping that promise.

At least she could be a little happier.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just…I love you but seeing you like this…it hurts, Ronnie. I…I…What…We won't be telling Rosie or Hug about you, right?"

She looks extremely worried by this new thought.

I hadn't even thought about that really. Would it be better for my kids to just move on? Or would it be better if they knew their daddy, even if as a ghost?

"I…I don't know sweetie."

"It'll break their hearts to see you like this. I..I think it would be better if they didn't know. They've had a rough time dealing with…" She paused, looking a little apprehensive.

"My death?"

"Well, yeah.." She said uncomfortably. "It's just that they've been doing great but I don't know if they'd ever _really_ move on. Especially Rose. She's just so stubborn about not letting go."

I smiled fondly at the mention of my red haired wild child. She always had been a Daddy's girl.

Then what Mione said sunk in.

"Not letting go? But...but I'm still here!"

A flash of anger sparks briefly in her eyes which she douses out quickly.

"Yes, you're here Ron. As A Ghost. What part of 'that might be a little traumatizing for the kids' don't you understand?"

"Didn't you miss me at all?" I mumble, feeling hurt and dejected. Maybe I shouldn't have come back at all. They seem to be fine without me.

She looks instantly contrite.

"Ronnie." She tries to take my hand but of course hers goes right through mine. She looks at our hands, a solid opaque and an almost translucent, tears of frustration filling her beautiful eyes.

I hate seeing her like this.

"Oh, Ronnie. How could I forget you?"

The pain behind her eyes had definitely not forgotten me.

"I love you, Ronnie. It's just...you don't know what it was like. I nearly died with you. If it hadn't been for Rose and Hug, I might have anyways. Literally. I contemplated killing myself Ron. I would have if it wasn't for the kids. You weren't there when I had to tell them. I looked into their eyes, Ron. I looked into their eyes and told them their daddy wasn't coming home ever again. I saw everything crumple inside their eyes. I saw their world shattering. Rose even started wearing your old clothes. She wouldn't laugh, wouldn't talk, wouldn't even respond to me. I was scared out of my wits for her. I would go into her room and find all your old stuff scattered around. She's a brave kid, Ronnie, but no child's brave enough for this. I just…I…I don't what to do. I feel so unequipped, so unprepared. I don't know how to be their mom anymore. I feel like…I…I…"

The rest is all a blubbery mush as she starts to cry in earnest.

I feel like a heel for putting them through all of this.

My sweetheart, my baby had wanted to die. To die!

And Rose clinging on to me like that.

I could feel the desperation of their lives seeping in to me.

I hug her as best I can, trying to convey everything into it. My love, my pain, my guilt, everything.

"Shh. Shh. I'm sorry, honey. I'm really, really sorry I put you through all that. I know now I shouldn't have come back. I just couldn't break my promise. I had to come back to you. I love you, honey. You know that."

She nods, her sobs quieting a little.

"I should get back. Rosie and Hug are back at the park."

"You just left them alone?"

That wasn't like Mione.

"Yeah seeing a dead husband back can be a little unsettling. Lost my head for a bit."

I chuckle. That's Mione for you. Taking everything in stride.

"Ok…"

I say hesitantly, reluctant for her to leave.

She steps up closing the distance between us. Her warm breath flutters on my face. I am surprised by how real it feels.

She places her lips on mine, just a whisper, even though there's nothing to hold them and her lips are going all the way through mine. Her eyes find mine and a slow smile lights up her face.

"Just don't disappear on me again, ok?"

* * *

><p>Read &amp; Review<p> 


	13. Jacob: Family Guy

Guys just one review? Seriously? It's not that bad and I know it so if you read it then do kindly review it too.

It takes me too long to write otherwise and it often doesn't come up very ace.

Feed backs are necessary for progress so review, yeah?

* * *

><p>I see her rushing back and breathe a sigh of relief.<p>

Not that her children are trouble.

In fact, they are a highly engaging and entertaining duo.

Rose is this spunky kid always pulling on her brother's pigtails. Well, if he had any which he might as well because Rose is definitely not interested in pigtails.

In the last 25 minutes I've come to know everything about her: favorite color (black), favorite band(Nick Jonas and the administration, Jonas brothers, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez and the scene…) , favorite food (Garlic bread with lotsa cheese), favorite story (babbity rabbitty and the cackling stump which her dad told her all the time),how she cannot _wait_ to start with the teens already (she's 12) and on and on. Basically the girl could talk to stones.

I try to strike up a conversation with Hugo too. Not very rewarding. Still I learn a few things though. Favorite color (White, yells Rose, I give her the look and white says Hugo), favorite band (Nirvana. Uh, _seriously_? What 10 year old listens to Nirvana? This one apparently.), favorite food (Italian rabbi. It has broccoli! _broccoli_! What is wrong with this kid? I see Rose pulling an intensly disapproving face too.)

After a while Rose, who does not take kindly to being ignored, raps my head. Again.

"Hey, big man," Rose twirls her hand in front of my eyes to grab my attention. "Can we go now? It's been fun hanging with you and all but I really need to pee. And our house is just _there_." She sighs, pointing to some houses on the other side of the road.

"Sure, sure. See there's your mom now."

Hermione looks startled to see me with the kids.

"Um, Jacob?" Her brow furrows.

She looks happier. There's a faint flush to her cheeks and her eyes are sparkling with some delicious secret.

" Hi. Your kids came back, they asked about you but you were gone so I, uh, asked them to wait here with me till you came back so they don't, you know, get lost, or something."

"Oh" she hesitates then smiles "You really didn't have to do that. Our house is just across the road but thank you.."

An awkward silence starts to build.

"Well…"She says breaking it. "we'd better get home. Come on Hug, Rose…"

She starts wheedling them back towards their house.

I want to say something so bad, to stop them, I don't even know when I'll see them again…

Surprisingly it's Rose who speaks up.

"Hey mom, Can big man come with?"

I think the shock and surprise is mutual on both sides.

"Uh, honey, I think big man, I mean, _Jacob_ might have other things to do. And did you say thank you to him?"

"Mooom! I'm not four! Even Huggies here isn't four!" She turns to me, sighing dramatically "Thank you." She turns back to her mother, pouting sulkily "Ook? Now can he come with us?"

"Rose I already told you he might have prior…things to do. We can't impose on him like that, ok?" She looks at me, apologetically "Sorry. She can be a bit stubborn sometimes…"

"I don't mind. I have no 'prior things' planned."

"Oh no really. There is no need…"

I see Rose slide closer to her brother.

"Mom" a shy, quiet voice interrupts her "please?"

I see her whole face softens as she turns towards her son. It's clear to see that this shyer, quieter child has Hermione's heart.

"Oh Hug!" She sighs and turns towards me, pleading with her eyes "I'm really sorry Jacob but would you mind awfully?"

"Oh not at all."

I do not miss the wink Rose throws my way.

Oh. Double tricking mom, huh? Nice!

This one was definitely going places.

I grin at her loppily and follow the family out.

* * *

><p>Read &amp; Review<p>

I mean it


	14. Ron: Caught in a Barbed Wire

I have a cold and a bad throat and I'm drinking iced coke. Cheers!

Things you do to write.

A reviewer: Well, yeah, it might be thought of as a bit cougarish but it isn't any weirder than Jacob imprinting on a new born. I mean, we always knew Hermione would be older than Ron when I introduced the kids.

Thanks everyone for their Reviews.

Please keep them up.

I need a few reviews. They're like Red Bull to an overworked soul. (And being an animator is over worked, trust me)

* * *

><p>Why is that guy going with them?<p>

And what's with Rose calling him Big man again and again?

Why doesn't Hermione at least admonish her?

She just promised her ever lasting love to me and now she is back to picking guys from park?

I kick a rock moodily but of course my foot goes right through it.

I yell in frustration.

What is the fucking point in lingering on if you can't even kick rocks?

I wish I could go back now, take that other choice that I was offered in the gray world. The choice to just move on.

I had been tempted but I was so worried about how my wife and kids would be coping that I decided to linger on, even though the voices had made it clear, very clear that there would be no turning back, I would just be soul hovering in this world looking on from the bleachers.

Never to interfere, never to touch, never to do anything but watch them as they moved on and left me behind.

I feel my heart splintering as the thought strikes me.

They were already moving on.

They had left me behind.

And it fucking sucks that I can't even cry.

"Hello Ron" An overly bright, chirpy voice interrupts my pity party. "I'm Alice."

* * *

><p>STOP.<p>

REVIEW.


	15. Ron & Jacob: Never Expected This

Ok ok longer chapters.

My net connection's getting impossible. It's almost not even possible to upload.

Can you believe this upload took7 hours?

This one's long enough to amend for the shortie last. I hope.

I was too excited by the too sweet reviews to wait for my head to come up with something longer last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron<strong>

"Hello Ron. I'm Alice."

I stare at the short pixie creature, taken aback for a second.

How could a mere human see me?

But as I continue to look at her I realize that she is obviously not just any other human.

She's _different_.

_Something_ other.

She speaks up again.

"I would like to talk to you if that's all right?"

I nod at her, warily. Not that anything much could harm a ghost but still…

"Well, whatever it is that you are planning you need to stop."

"What are you on about? I'm not planning anything!"

The pixie holds her head in her hands, as if my voice is giving her headaches.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Alice nods her head.

"Just don't talk. It sends all kinds of weird flashes in my head."

"Flashes?"

"Ugh." She holds her head tighter. "An old castle, very old. You're sitting in a boat. There's another boy with you. He has glasses. The rest of it is very blurry. There's a toad, I think. Or a frog? I don't know, very blurry."

"My first day at Hogwarts." I whisper in awe. I was reminded strongly of my Divination professor but this one was a lot less phony.

"Stop. Talking. And. Listen" She says through clenched teeth. "You are planning something or you will in the very near future. You need to stop even thinking of doing whatever it is. I don't know what it is." She sighs out loud in frustration "but whatever it is has the potential of wiping out the whole city."

I laugh humorlessly at that. She grits her teeth.

"Yeah sure. I believe you. I can't even kick a fucking rock and you want me to believe I'll be wiping out the whole city soon?"

"I said STOP TALKING! Arghhh. Some kind of dance. You look funny. Could definitely use my help with your pathetic dressing sense. There's that boy with the glasses again. Both of you are talking. You look worried. Giants. You are talking something about Giants. Stop doing this!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"You're _talking_!"

"Zip."

"Ugh. Anyhoo the reason I've come here is to invite you back to our place. That way we can keep an eye on you and well help you figure out how to move on." I glare at her. She backtracks. "If that is what you want."

"Well, I say no."

"I thought so. Time for blackmail. You don't really want me to go to the Ministry of Magic do you, Ron?"

I stare at her open mouthed.

"How in the name of Merlin's pants do you know about Ministry of Magic?"

She starts massaging her temples.

"Visions. I had this vision of you talking to a ghost when you were not a ghost about how she was banned from haunting another wizard by the ministry. So they could technically stop you from haunting Hermione."

I look at her smugly.

"But Hermione would have to make that complaint and she never will."

"Or haunting me."

"I'm Not haunting you."

"Yes you are. All these visions surmount to downright harassment. So you have a choice. You are either coming with me or I'm getting you banned from ever entering Forks again."

I smile as another thought occurs to me. She pulls a face.

"But you'll never find it by yourself."

"Yes I will. You went down there, remember? With the boy with the glasses and Hermione and someone you kept calling Loony and some Neville. So trust me, I'll find it."

I sigh resignedly.

"Ok, I'll bite. But how can you see me? I know the whole supernatural bit but.."

"You're dead. We're technically dead. Dead see dead."

"We? As in there are more with you?"

"Yes, there are seven other in my family besides me."

"But wait, hold up, you said dead. But you're not, you know, a ghost, so what are you?"

She explains with just a hint of impatience.

"Yes, I'm not a ghost. I'm a Vampire. My heart has stopped beating, I don't eat or need to breath so technically I'm dead too which would explain why I see you."

"Ok information overload. And now I have to come with or you ban me from my family."

"That is correct."

"You know you are too tiny to be so hugely annoying."

She sighs making a face.

"Yes, I've been told that before."

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

We reach their house.

It is _tiny_.

I mean, sure, I don't live in a mansion myself but my place is celestial compared to this.

It looks like a square cardboard with a roof placed atop it.

The shape of the house looks like it was designed by someone with OCD, it is so accurately square.

The paint on the house is a fading non-descriptant pale yellow with a brown wooden door exactly in the middle of the front wall. Like I said, OCD.

There are two tiny, exact rectangular patches where yellow and white roses are planted. They are the only uplifting feature in the whole dreary looking exterior.

A small broken down fence completes the depressing sight.

Hermione catches me staring.

"Sorry, it's a little small."

"It's charming." I say as I walk in.

"Yeah right." I hear her mutter inaudibly.

Rose bounds ahead of me and opens the door with a bang.

"Rose." Hermione chides "how many times have I asked you to not bang the door?"

"About seven thousand one hundred and eighty times. I don't know why you bother, I never listen." comes the bright rejoinder.

"Come on Big man, I'll show you around."

The inside is a complete surprise compared to the outside. Sure, it's still OCD cut with the rooms in perfect squares but besides that the house is a surprise.

It's bright and friendly in spite of being completely cramped.

There's a drawing room, a bedroom, a kitchen, and one bathroom.

The drawing room's done up in purple with the basic minimalistic. There's a plushy off white sofa, a glass table, two side tables with flower pots placed on each side of the sofa and purple curtains to match the walls.

The bedroom is, well, cramped. Three single beds line up in a row with a small dresser to the side. There's no space for much else. The bed linen is an ocean green somewhat matching the green walls.

Despite the crampdness I'm surprised y how well the house is kept. Not only neat and tidy but with an artistic streak. Like it has it's own personality.

Still it is not a house for a single mom with two kids. It would have befitted a bachelor pad better.

Rose raps my head. She has not stopped talking for the last 25 minutes while I looked around the house over and over.

"Are you listening to me or not?" She demands.

"Yes, you monster, I'm listening. And stop hitting me. You're a very violent little person, you know that?"

"I'm NOT little but thanks for the compliment."

"It was not…"

"Are you guy's hungry? It's almost dinnertime." Hermione's quiet voice interrupts us.

Rose raises her hand up.

"I'm in."

"Jacob?"

"Oh no. Please don't bother. I'd better get home anyways."

"Oh please. Stay. I insist."

"I don't want to be trouble…"

Hermione rolls her eyes.

"No trouble at all, Jacob. It's not like I'm cooking." She looks at Hugo, who has the same book from the park, sitting quietly on the corner bed and reading.

"Hug honey? Where are we ordering from today?"

"How come she never asks me?" Rose mutters rebelliously.

Hugo looks up from the book, his glasses sliding down to his nose.

He pushes them back. "Um, Forks and Spoons?"

"OH Please!" Rose groans "I'm NOT eating from that rabbit food outlet, ok? We're eating Dominoes!"

"Rose that stuff is bad for you." Hugo admonishes like a thirty year old.

"And I want my intestines to shrivel from tasty, unhealthy food rather that stay in blooming health with effin' grass!"

Hear, hear. That's one sentiment I can agree totally on.

Hermione looks at me, faintly embarrassed.

"They're not this bad normally."

She looks so cute trying to stand up for her kids.

"That's ok. I agree with the grass sentiment though."

Rose beams at me.

Hermione looks at me in mock dismay.

"Ah. Not you too. I think I've created a monster introducing you two." She looks at me and Rose beadily.

Rose's grin widens.

Hermione sighs. "Sorry Hug. I guess we are eating Dominoes."

Hug sighs. "I'll have the sweet corn soup and garden salad."

Rose and I sigh collectively.

* * *

><p>Read &amp; Review.<p>

I mean it Review.

Push that little icon below say what you think and help me write faster.


	16. Jacob & Hermione: Venus and Mars

Ok guys one word-Depressed. I put out my longest chapter yet and all I get it is one review? Really? **Read & REVIEW!** It's highly important to me.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

"Underneath the bridge, the tarp has sprung a leak

And the animals I've trapped, have all become my pets

And I'm living off on grass and the drippings from the ceiling

It's okay to eat fish, cause they don't have any feelings.

Something in the way, yeah

Hmmm

Something in the way, yeah

Hmmm

Something in the way, yeah

Hmmm"

I look at Rose, a little unnerved by the Nirvana song floating around us as we eat, especially requested by Hugo.

Rose pats my hand.

"Don't worry big man. It's not infectious, I swear."

Hermione makes a face.

"Rose, how many times…"

"…do I have to tell you to not a) swear b) rag on your brother c) misbehave in front of strangers?" Rose cuts in. "I don't know Mom, I never listen. Hey big man, do you have any younger brothers?"

I look at the little whirlwind in amusement.

"No, you little monster, I do not. I do have 2 elder sisters though."

"Hmm. Elder sisters are wise people. Bet they taught you all you know, huh?"

I nod my head to placate her and take a huge bite out of my pepperoni pizza sloshing it down with the coke.

Hermione looks at me in disbelief.

"Do you inhale the food or something?"

"Nah! Just a big guy diet."

"That's apparent."

"Mamma we be big people. We ain't gonna like no food that last to stick in our teeth." Rose proclaims in a bad street imitation looking pointedly at Hugo's plate which has green broccoli salad (What is with this guy and broccoli?) and sweet corn soup.

I laugh at her antics.

Hermione looks at me sternly.

"Don't. You are only encouraging her."

I shrug apologetically.

Well, I do feel a little bad for Hugo, being overshadowed and ragged all the time by her sister could not be much fun. And the kid was so _quiet_! It wasn't normal.

I notice a spasm of hurt passes through Hugo's features by his sister's relentless teasing but he controls it quickly and continues eating his salad in silence.

All too soon the sun has crept away to give way to twilight.

I get to my feet to take my leave.

I look at Hermione.

"Well, uh, it been a really nice time Hermione but I should go now. Hey, why don't you and the kids come down to the beach sometime?"

"What beach?" Rose demands.

"Monster do you ever let anyone else speak?"

Hermione smiles.

"That would be a no but I'd like that. Where is this beach exactly?"

I give her the directions to La Push beach and go out.

Rose hugs me like an old time friend as I begin to leave.

I have a huge ass smile on my face which keeps up with me all the way to La Push.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

I realize I'm smiling at thin air as I watch him leave. It's just that after a long while things had almost felt normal during his presence, almost like he was filling up a void…

I screech my thoughts to a halt. What the hell am I thinking here? I just met Jacob today and I'm already assigning him to fill up voids? Besides, what void? Cause Ron was still here wasn't he?

But the children can never know that, can they? A nagging voice erupts in my head. They can never know their daddy is a ghost now.

And Jacob was…nothing. Jacob was nothing. He was a nice guy who didn't require our family's baggage. I sigh suddenly feeling completely out of sorts. So I do the one thing that's carried me through all the out of sort times.

I dial a number.

I wait as the caller tone starts Katy Perry's Teenage Dream.

The calls picks at about the third line.

"Hey Herms. How are you?"

"Not great Freddie. I just…I don't know feel all torn up inside. Guess moving to forks didn't help that much."

I hear Fred sigh from the other side.

"I told you honey. It was never going to be easy."

"It's just…I feel guilty about moving on and then I also feel guilty about my kids if I do not move on and…and…it's just so complicated."

"Hang in there, Hon. It will get better. How's my Rosie imp?"

I snort.

"As obnoxious as always."

"Good. Tell her uncle Fred's proud of her. And the little mouse?"

I sigh.

"Fred.."

"Ok, ok how's Hugo?"

"Too quiet. I worry about that kid. He's completely submerged in Rose's shadow."

"Don't worry, he'll come around. You might have to hide away those Nirvana records though."

I laugh.

"Where's George?"

"Back in the shop. Fooling around, no doubt."

I hear an almighty crash from the direction of the shop.

"Uh, Sorry Herms but I better go check out what the hell that was."

"Sure. Bye Fred. Tell George I said hi."

"Will do. Bye sweetheart."

I hear a click and the weight settles down over me again.

I sigh and settle back into the drudgery of the daily routine. Make sure the children are up with their home works, get them to get ready for bed, tuck them in and then fall back and relievedly just shut my eyes to the world.

The night passes with uneasy dreams of ghosts and Ron and weirdly, Jacob.

One dream in particular stays with me.

Ron, still a ghost, but his whole body a bright solid shade of red, his expression of utter fury, his hand reaching out to wrench me away from something I can't see. He can touch me! His hands are not going through my hair but gripping it with ease. As he is pulling me away I see it. It's a huge animal. If I had to define it I would name it a wolf but wolves never get that huge! Ron snatching my hair with almost cruel brutality as he separates me from the wolf. Ron's bright red glowing translucent lips coming down to crash on mine and it's not at all what I would expect. His lips stay firm, alive, and _solid_ right on my lips. His teeth nipping at the edge of my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The wolf howling with mad rage and charging towards Ron. And the weirdest thing is I can't decide whether I'm more afraid for the wolf or Ron. But Ron merely flicks a finger towards the wolf and it goes flying.

That is when I wake up in cold sweat, at 4 in the morning.

It does not help my outlook in the slightest that Hugo is not in his bed where he is supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review<strong>


	17. Hermione: Rock Bottom

Ok here you go and yes I know you'll hate me a little after this but **Review** anyway.

Seriously guys it's very discouraging not getting Reviews. So pls Review, K?

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

I go around the house searching for Hugo, more than a little freaked out.

He's just 10, for Christ's sake!

By the time I've searched around the whole house, he's nowhere to be found and I'm in full panic mode.

I think about dialing Emergency but don't they always wait 24 hours before filling a missing person's report?

I put on my shoes go and go to search outside. Maybe he just had a nightmare and couldn't settle inside the house.

Maybe.

But all my optimistic prep talk comes crashing down its ears 'cause Hugo isn't anywhere!

I freeze for a second.

I am in an unknown town, with unknown people and my little boy has gone missing.

I turn to run back to the house and call the police, 24 hours be damned.

He's 10!

Just a kid. A thousands things could happen.

Ok Ok don't freak out. Stay focused. You've got to find him.

I run back to the house in blind panic and pick up the phone.

Just as I knew the idiots tell me I have to wait for 24 more hours before they can actually file a missing person's report.

I tell the brain retards that my son is just 10. 10, for freak's sake! Anything could happen to him. He could get run over, be kidnapped, be eaten by some wild animal or something. But you know what? _No_! They tell me to check the check the goddamned house again. I don't live in a fucking palace. It's a one room match box!

I slam down the phone in frustration.

Rose comes out of our room rubbing her eyes sleepily. Apparently all my hysterical screaming woke her up.

"Mom?" Then her voice goes all concerned and scared "Mom why are you crying?"

She runs up to me and holds my hand in her little ones.

"Mom." She whispers and now her voice is really, really scared. "Mom, where's Hugo?"

I try to get a grip on myself so that I don't scare her any more than she already is.

"Don't worry Rosie, we'll find him, ok?"

She nods.

"Did you call the police?"

My Rose, ever practical.

"I did, Hon but they say we have to wait 24 hours before they file a case."

"Are they insane? It's my little brother!"

I hug her closer.

"I know baby, I know."

She thinks for a moment.

"We should call Big man."

"What? No honey…"

It's already 7 in the morning. 4 hours since Hugo went missing. Maybe calling Jacob…was a bad idea.

And then I remember. Ron. Of course. Why didn't I think of telling him before?

But how do I find him? Can't exactly pick up my cell and start dialing.

The doorbell rings. I start to get up but Rose beats me to it.

"Big man! Hugo is gone."

I look up, startled. And sure enough, there is Jacob, with a picnic basket in his hands and a big smile plastered on his face. Which falters as soon as he hears Rose and sees her tear stricken face.

His eyes search mine for a confirmation. I give a barely perceptible nod.

"Did you call…"

"Did you call the police?" I mimic hysterically. "Yeah I did. You know what the idiots say? Wait 24 hours! I mean anything could happen to him! He could be run over, there are woods here he could be eaten by some wild animal…"

Jacob steps towards me and envelops me in a hug.

"Shhh. Calm down Hermione." Then in a lower voice whispers "You are scaring Rose."

With his arms around me the terror is almost buffered. I see he is right. Rose's eyes have gone huge at my summaries.

Jacob still hasn't let go of me.

"We'll find him, ok? I know the chief of police. And I've got some friends down the Rez. He's just a kid. He cant've gone that far. Did you check if some of his things are missing?"

"N-No. I-I'll just do that."

I went to our room to check on Hugo's things. About seven pairs of his clothes, Ron's old copy of History of magic that Hugo always carried around, his second hand walkman were amongst the few things I could not find anywhere.

I tell all that to Jacob. He just nods briefly and asks if I have any picture of Hugo lying around taking which he exits swiftly.

As he leaves Rose whispers in a tiny voice that's not her at all.

"Did he leave because of me, Mom?"

I look at my daughter looking at me with terror filled eyes asking me if she was the reason.

I hug her to me.

"Honey this is _not_ you, ok? Don't even think that. But you might try being a little nicer when we get your brother back."

She nods.

"I promise. I'll…I'll even eat broccoli with him when it's his turn to order."

I smile at this innocent promise.

"Good. You do that. And mom loves you baby, ok?"

She sniffles.

"Ok."

"Honey I am going to check out the park. Do you want to come with me?"

She nods and we leave.

I think I've just hit parenting rock bottom and things can't get much worse.

You know you should never think things like that right?

Because next thing you know a stupid car comes speeding way over limit and hits your daughter because you were too preoccupied to pay attention.

* * *

><p>See what happens when people don't review?<p>

Small kids disappear or get hit by cars.

Read & **REVIEW**


	18. Ron: Useless Ghost

I am so so SORRY! Read this again. I totally forgot something VERY important.

Sorry I know it's too short but I had to get it over with and fast.

This was going to be all Ron but brought up a valid point and I wanted to address it. So had to throw in four to five lines of Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

I see my daughter splattered on the road, bruised and battered. Comprehension of what just happened is very slow to reach me so I just stare mutely at my daughter, willing for her to get up and proclaim this is just one of her jokes. But when comprehension does hit I am distracted by a loud, screeching noise. I look around, wanting to find the person making it so I could tell them to shut the hell up. Can't they see what's going on here?

I feel someone shaking me rather harshly and put out a hand to stop them. The hand persists but the wailing still hasn't stopped.

It's moments like these, when I wish I still had the magic. I could've healed Rose in seconds. I try to invoke a non-verbal spell but as usual no spark, no warmth shooting down my arm. My magic was as dead as it had ever been since Ron's death.

I put my hands over my ear. Then someone slaps me. I realize I was the one doing the screaming. Hysteria. Right.

And then the world falls black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron<strong>

I hover around the pixie's head, less from necessity and more from the fact that it annoys the pixie no end.

She glares at me as if knowing exactly what I am thinking.

I smirk right back at her.

Get a taste of your own medicine.

She starts to inhale slowly, as if trying to get a handle of her temper.

Then she sucks in a sharp breath and winces.

"Ron, your daughter has been hit by a car. I can't see her very clearly but Hermione seems faint."

I look at her, my mouth hanging open.

Then as what she is saying sinks in my eyes dart back to where we came from.

"Let's go." She says calmly. "Don't try anything funny, I'll know where to find you." She taps her head.

I am still grimacing at that when we find them.

Hermione's on the ground passed out and unconscious.

Rose's lying in the arms of a huge man who is shaking so badly it appears as if he might burst at any moment. His whole body is wracked with tremors.

Rose looks bad. Very bad.

One of her leg looks badly mangled and her head is bleeding profusely.

Alice walks over to the man holding her.

She is holding her nose, as if to block a scent.

"Seth?"

"Alice! Alice please..."

The stare between them doesn't even last half a second but I get the feeling that something very important has been conveyed.

Alice is already dialing before he finishes speaking.

"Carlisle. Alice. You need to hurry."

She looks back to Seth who is starting to get strangely blurry.

She puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Seth Go."

The man shakes his head resolutely.

Alice sighes.

"Seth you can't help her right now and doing that anywhere near her..."

"I am fine Alice. I can control myself."

The man speaks with forced calm.

All the while my daughter is steadily bleeding in his arms.

"Alice what the fuck are we doing? Why aren't you calling a ambulance or something?"

Alice looks at me, frustrated.

"Listen you Useless ghost, I'm doing all I can. Which is more than what you can claim."

A red haze passes in front of my eyes as she says that. For a second I feel strangely human.

Then a man arrives with such startling speed it leaves me in no doubt that he is not human. Also the red haze vanishes as I am startled at his sudden appearence.

He looks at Rose for barely a second before

"Hospital." He pronounces.

* * *

><p>Short does not mean you can skip out on Reviews.<p> 


	19. Jacob: Who's the Daddy now?

Filth, depression, break up and emotional abuse. How do you deal with all of that?

I used to say when you get tired of your life's story start writing someone else's. it's an instant relief.

So this is me, taking my relief.

Read and **Review** as usual.

* * *

><p>So this is what going headfirst into a disaster feels like. I hold Hugo's tiny hand in mine trying to keep him calm. Although he seems calmer than me which is a little spooky considering he'd spent his whole night in the forest and Leah had only found him in the morning <em>by accident<em>.

Leah had been on night patrol and had run across Hugo in _wolf_ form scaring the kid no end. Don't blame him; meeting Leah is scary no matter what form she is in.

I had to admire Hugo though, he'd sobered up pretty quickly as soon as he heard about Hermione and Rose.

And about that. I am going to _kill_ Seth as soon as this blows over. _If_ this blows over. I hate the uncertainty but Carlisle didn't look too happy when they were bringing Rose and Hermione in. _Yeah_ they had to wheel Hermione in after she fainted seeing her daughter's accident. Which brings me back to my initial point; I am going to _kill_ Seth.

Not only does the ass run _my_ imprint's _daughter_ over through his lame-ass driving (Sure Rose was running but brakes man! Ever heard of those?) but then he goes and _imprints_ on her! Yep. Seth _imprinted_ on _my_ imprint's daughter! That's like imprinting on my daughter! Not that I'm saying…but that's not the point. The point is after making a _huge_ jack-ass of things he just gets a free pass to burst into wolf and run off.

_Me_? I'm not fortunate enough to have that opportunity.

Hermione needs me.

Rose needs me.

Hugo needs me.

And really, imprint or not, I'd die for these people.

But _Seth_? He hasn't phased to human ever since he made sure Rose got to the hospital. The grief in his head is too huge for him so he's just switched to the animal in him, letting him have complete control.

More like bloody cowardly bullshit.

He just can't stand around, be a man and face what he has done.

"This is all my fault."

I break out of my mental Seth-chew-out to look at the small boy clutching my hand. His face is tear marked from the endless times he's cried fretting over the two people he cares from most in the world.

"What?"

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't run off yesterday, Rosie wouldn't have come looking for me and that car would've never hurt her and mom would have been fine too and everyone would be happy…"

"Hugo, it's not your fault, kid." I pull him in my lap and hug him tight 'cause now he's really starting to cry in earnest "but we've got to be strong, ok?" I look him in the eye. "We got to hold strong 'cause we have help Rosie get better, right?"

He nods vigorously. I wipe the tears off his face.

I feel like a heel trying to make him cope when he'd rather just curl in his mother's lap and cry but it was all I knew how.

"Good. Then we got to be strong."

"They'll be ok, right, big man?"

My resolve to stay strong wavers. My hands start to tremble. And then I pull in a deep breath and remind myself that I do not have the luxury.

I pull him closer.

"I'm not giving them the choice, Hug. They have to be. They just have to be. "

I try, with all my aching heart, to believe in it.

That's when Carlisle steps out.

Everyone gathered in the crammed area lurches to their feet, which is pretty much the entire pack, Hugo and for some strange reason, Alice.

I look at the Doc questioningly.

"How are they? Hermione?"

"She's fine. It was just sheer exhaustion and given her condition…"

I don't let the doc complete.

"And Rose?"

"Rose." The doc sighs. Never a good sign. "She'll live."

While there are sighs of relief all around me, I keep staring at the Doc flatly.

He looks pointedly at Hugo.

"Alice, could you keep Hugo company for a while?"

"Of course." She trills.

Hugo clutches my hand tightly.

"I'll be right out. Promise."

I follow the doc as Hugo goes reluctantly towards Alice.

I take one look at Rose and my heart splinters in about a million pieces.

She looks awful. Her face is bruised with several criss cross injury marks which, although not deadly, look severe enough. There are tubes hanging all around her like poisonous snakes. A machine beeping steadily keeps check on her heart rate. The injuries on her arms are healing slightly, leaving angry red roadmaps from her wrists all the way up till they disappear in the sleeve of the hospital gown.

Tears hit my eyes as I watch her.

But Carlisle's eyes are telling me that's not the worst of it.

Dread starts building up in me as I move towards her. Time seems to have slow down as I try to harden myself enough to face whatever has Carlisle looking like that.

I move forward.

For a second, I'm confused. The blankets covering her and I can't see what has Carlisle is….

And then my eyes train on what the blanket is not covering.

The empty space where her right leg should be lying.

"We had to amputate the leg."

I know the tremors all over my body won't give in this time.

Carlisle puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob, you have to keep it together. Considering that Hermione's your imprint and what with her condition and now Rose, they'll really need suppor…"

Something about Carlisle's words kept bugging me.

"What condition?"

Carlisle looks at me.

"Sorry?"

"You keep saying 'Hermione's condition' again and again. What condition?"

"Didn't you know?" He seems genuinely surprised. "She's pregnant."

_Oh._

_WTF?_

* * *

><p>Well, there's a <strong>Review<strong> button down there. You know what to do, so get to it.


	20. Hermione: Temporary Ron

In the flashback scene: Don't get confused, they are just talking whatever and the guy is definitely _not_ Ron.

This is more of a filler.

Panther eyes: Thanks it's great to be back. The father, well, take a guess? 50 points if you get it right. Lolzz.

* * *

><p>I wake up slowly and groggily.<p>

I have no idea where I am as I stare at the white ceiling above me and a fan churning slowly as if caught in a time warp.

Then everything comes crashing.

Hugo missing.

Rose's accident.

The car.

Blackness.

Everything.

Just as I'm ready to bolt out through the room and go looking for my kids, the door opens.

A doctor, though he looks _ridiculously_ young to be one, enters the room.

"Hello Hermione. I'm Dr. Carlisle. You had quiet the time out there. How do you feel?"

"Fine. I'm fine. Where's Rose? And did anyone find my son? Hugo?"

"Hermione please. Relax. Rose was hurt due to the accident but she's better now. She'll be needing time to recover. And Hugo was found by Jacob this morning. He is fine too. See, nothing alarming."

Carlisle smiles reassuringly and I find myself relaxing despite everything.

"Now we did not have any details about you. You mind giving me a few specifics?"

"No. Go ahead."

"Full name?"

"Hermione Granger Weasley."

"Ok. Does your husband know about your pregnancy?"

"My husband died a year ago." I reply dully before what he just said truly sinks in. "My WHAT?"

Carlisle looks a little uncomfortable.

"Hermione did you not know that you were almost a month pregnant?"

"Uh, Doctor, um, Carlisle, there must be a mistake. I can't be pregnant! My husband died a year ago! How the hell can I be pregnant, when I've not had…"

My face went beet root red. Carlisle doesn't look like the picture of comfort either.

"Hermione, I know this is an awkward question but could there have been anyone else…"

He trailed off suggestively.

"What? _No!_ No. I _love_ Ron. Why would I ever do…that…"

I trail off in horror as I remember…

(_flashback_)

**25****th**** Anniversary**

**Weasley Wizarding Wheezes**

The banner claimed obnoxiously.

Ginny had dragged me to the party, even though I was in no mood to party and Harry was obviously not a very good nanny for Rose and Hugo.

"Come on Hermione. It'll be fun."

She shouted over the chorus of bazillions of Wheezes fans singing "Long live the Mischief."

"Ugh. Yeah fun."

I replied monotonously. It was exactly the kind of scene I hated. Loud crowds, claustrophobic spaces, noise and just… happy people!

It was a pain to watch.

"Drinks, Madame?"

A perky blonde in a short skimpy dress with rabbit ears on her head shoved the tray under my nose.

Definitely handpicked by Fred and George. I observed dryly. The girl, that is, not the drinks.

"Um, No thank you."

She smiled sweetly and turned away, muttering under her breath "Already figured that."

I look at her.

"What was that?"

She looked at me innocently.

"Uh, nothing. It's just you don't strike me as the party type. Probably more the bookworm."

It was true and I should've let it go but as she started moving away I gritted my teeth.

Where did she come off making assumptions about me? I could party!

And as it was, I was feeling rebellious and angry and pathetically out-of-control of my life.

I was angry at Ron for leaving.

I was angry at Ginny for bringing me here.

I was angry at myself for not being better organized with life.

And I wasn't about to be showed down by some pretty "I'm-Miss-20-Perfect-Boobs-And-Ass".

"So what do you need to be the party type, bunny ears or slutty dresses?"

She turned back towards me. It might have been my imagination but her smile had turned just a tad bit evil.

"Well, first off, you need a good strong drink."

She offered me the tray, a challenge in her eyes.

I picked up the largest, most dangerous looking drink thinking what the heck. One night of party, never killed anyone.

I wish I could go back and tell myself that Yes one night of party could literally ruin your whole life.

Now if you've been to a party you know that the hurdle is the first drink. If you jump that hurdle, you just keep going on. Throwing up, feeling great, and going back for some more.

Basically just what I was doing when he appeared by my side in the bathroom. And threw up in the sink.

The way he was lurching I could tell he was just as drunk as I was. Or worse.

"'Mione?"

I just grinned stupidly and said "Hi."

If my sober self could've seen my drunk self at that moment, she would've died of embarrassment.

He grinned back and the grin was equally stupid.

"You're drunk!" He sounded amazed and maybe just a little impressed.

"Yes. I am. I am drunkty-trunkty drunkkk…"

"The bookworm is drunkkkk. The bookworm is druuunk…"

The music in the background turned to some slow mush.

"Hey." I yelled at his face. "Heyyyy! You wanna dance?"

"Dance?"

"Dance."

"Dance!"

"Dance!"

He reached towards me, stumbling. His hands went to my waist and I rested my hands on his shoulders.

His broad, lanky shoulders were exactly the same as Ron's.

He was so much like Ron in fact; he made me want to cry.

I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing.

And then, he stepped on my foot.

A tear leaked from my eye as I stepped back.

"Why you crying?" He looked confused.

"You're a bad dancer." I stomped on his foot.

"Sorry" He mumbled.

"Ron was a bad dancer."

He grinned. "Yeah."

I took his face in my hands.

"You look like Ron?"

His face got scrunched in confusion.

"I'm Ron?"

Now I was confused.

"You're Ron?"

"I'm Ron." He declared.

"But-but Ron is dead."

"I'm dead? Why am I dead?"

"_No_..." I sigh, exasperated. "_Ron _is dead. And _you_ are alive."

"Yes, I'm alive. Alive Ron."

"Alive Ron."

"Yes, you just told me."

"I…told you…you were Ron?"

"Yes you said I'm Ron."

"No, I said…I am confused."

"You're confused. Why are you confused?"

"Because _you_ say you are _Ron_, but you are not Ron, but I want you to be Ron because there _is_ no Ron."

"I _hate_ Ron." He mumbled.

"Why hate Ron?"

"Because he's a prat. And he made you sad. Hey that rhymes! See! See!

Ron's a prat

And he made you sad

And that makes me feel so baaaad. "

"Shut up."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm wearing a T-shirt." Saying that he starts to laugh hysterically as if he's made the best joke in the world.

I scrunch up my face. "You're annoying."

"Specialty."

"I miss Ron." I mumbled sadly

"Stupid Ron." He said, patting my back.

"But don't you miss him?"

He sighed grumpily.

"Everyone misses Ron. I miss Ron."

I sigh and put my head on his shoulder. By now we are sitting on the bathroom floor like two world class idiots.

He puts his arm around me.

We sit like that for a while.

Then his other moves below my chin to bring my face up.

He stares at my face for a few seconds.

"You're beautiful."

"You're hair looks just like Ron."

He leans in and his lips brush lightly against mine.

I jerk back, surprised.

"What-what are you doing?

"I…I don't know."

"Oh." I sit there for a few seconds, dazed. He starts to get up to leave, obviously uncomfortable.

I catch his hand.

"I…I think I like I don't know. Will you do it again?"

He sits back besides me and takes my face in his hands. His lips are hesitant at first but it has been too long for me.

The desire to be wanted, to be needed flares up strong inside me and with the intoxication of the alcohol inside my system it goads me into taking things further.

I clutch his hair, the same color vibrant red as Ron's, and thrust myself into the kiss.

If I was sober, I would've been reeling at the enormity of what I was doing, but as it was, for now all I wanted was more.

My hands went lower to pull off his shirt. He pulled back from me as it went flying over his head.

He had a wide eyed expression on his face.

"Mione, what are we doing?"

"I…I don't know."

"But-but I'm not Ron."

"Be my Ron. Temporary Ron."

"Temporary Ron."

As he unraveled the dress off me, I could feel my life falling away with it.

* * *

><p>30 points to anyone who can guess the Father's name right.<p> 


	21. Hermione & Jacob:Rising Up To Fall

Kaylee Lovett, Panther Eyes you guys got it right! 50 points!

But there is the Blackmail at the end, so _may_be not…He he.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

_(Flashback)_

The next morning when I wake up I'm in bed.

Not my bed. The bed in the room above Fred and George's shop.

The events of last night come back to me, hazy and disoriented.

Then I feel like crawling back into my sheets and dying of mortification.

I'd _slept_ with someone! And what was worse I couldn't even _remember_ who!

All I could remember was the mop of bright red hair, vibrant and flaming exactly like Ron's.

God! _Please_ don't tell me I slept with one of the Weasley's!

I truly felt like dying.

One night of partying couldn't kill anyone? I wish it _could_ kill me 'cause I'd prefer that than facing the consequences to this!

Please not a Weasley.

But if it was a Weasley, who could it be?

As much as I tried to remember I didn't have the foggiest idea.

Fred? George? Percy (_Please_ _no_)? It couldn't be Bill or Charlie because they weren't there for the party last night.

Tears start to leak through my eyes as I sit up with the worst hangover of the century and guilt worse than the hangover. And to top it of I was sore. Really, Really sore.

What the hell was I thinking?

I had to get out of here.

I had to flee.

I needed to leave.

Maybe a long holiday, or…or a permanent shift.

All I had here for family were the Weasley's and Harry and I doubt they would be very welcoming after they found out.

I started to get up and realized I was naked.

_Naked_! I was in the boy's bed naked! _Naked_!

I think my soul shriveled up and flew out of my body in shame.

Ugh, this had to be the worst morning ever.

Something caught my eye then.

My clothes neatly stacked in a pile on a side table with a glass of water and a medicine I could only assume was for the hangover.

At least whomever I'd slept with was considerate.

I grabbed my clothes and a small paper fell out.

There was just a single word on it.

_Sorry._

_(Flashback)_

"Hermione?"

I realized Carlisle was still staring at me.

"I…I don't know who the father is."

* * *

><p><strong>(Jacob)<strong>

Ok. Ok. So no need to panic, I pep talk myself as I walk the hospital floors down. Your imprint's just a married woman with two kids who are forever getting into trouble and a third bundle of joy might be on the way and also she likes to talk to thin air so maybe she's a little crazy but no need to panic. Look at the positive side; Hugo's fine and Rose will be fine (without a leg? My negative side burst up), ok so maybe not completely fine but she will be in time and Hermione's fine too. And pregnant. Fine and pregnant. Pregnant and fine.

"Ah! Stop it!" I mutter at my brain. The few people near me stare weirdly but they are the least of my problem. I feel like I'm tearing apart at seams and it's not such a good feeling.

There is just too much happening too soon.

I have no idea what to do, how to react, what to say, what not to say (sometimes that's the more important issue). I just feel confused and terrified and scared of what's going to happen next. It was a feeling very similar to the one when my mom had died. I felt every bit as vulnerable as I had then.

A phone starts ringing, breaking me out of my reverie.

It's coming from Hermione's purse and I wonder what to do.

Ladies purses are always a dangerous thing to stick your hands in but what if it is her husband? I'd never seen the guy around so I could only assume they didn't live together.

I hesitantly open her purse and pull out a totally beat-up looking cell.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hello? This is Percy Weasley. Who's this? And can I talk to Hermione, please?"

Definitely the husband.

"Uh, right. See, Mr. Weasley your wife's kind of in a hospital right now. She's fine, no need to worry." I tack on in a hurry. "But what with the pregnancy and stuff, the doc's asked her to take it slow…"

But before I can go any further, the guy interrupts.

"Whoa whoa can you slow down? I'm not Hermione's husband. Her husband's been dead for almost a year! Why is she in hospital? Is it anything serious? And what's this drivel about her being pregnant? And could you put _her_ on the line, please? Who _are_ you, anyways?" The man is staring to sound annoyed.

To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. Her husband's dead? But this is impossible! How the hell is she pregnant then? I feel like my head's about to burst. Information Overload. Information Overload.

"I…I'm a friend of hers, Mr. Weasley. I-I'll go check if she's up yet."

I tiptoe to Hermione's room with my heart thundering. Her husband is dead. Did that mean she likes someone else? One year was plenty of time to move on.

I enter her room and she's sitting there with Carlisle crying her eyes out.

"…and that's all I remember. I-I don't remember anything else…" She is sobbing when she sees me.

I smile uncomfortably and hold the phone towards her.

"Percy." I whisper.

She nods and wipes her eyes on her sleeve before taking phone.

"Percy?"

I backtrack out of the room quietly to give her some space. Carlisle follows me.

"And here I was thinking I'd seen everything." Carlisle sighs.

"What do you mean?"

Carlisle regards me carefully.

"I think it's her secret to tell, Jacob. And she'll tell whenever she's ready. Or not. But it's not my place to do the job for her."

I nod, accepting. I wouldn't want to intrude on her privacy if she wanted it.

"How's Rose?"

"Much the same, Jacob."

Much the same.

That wasn't saying much.

I walk towards her room absently and goo to sit on the vacant sofa.

Staring at her broken and bruised face I can't help shooting a prayer heavenwards. Something I've never done since my mom died.

_Please. Please let everything work out ok._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright people! <strong>**Blackmail time****. I've already decided the dad. It's ****Fred****. BUT…If I don't get measly ****4-5 reviews**** for this chapter the Daddy will be…****Percy****! You don't want Percy, do you? You want to see more of Gred and Forge? Well, ****Review Time****! Tick Tock! I'll be updating soon. (Evil Laughter).  
><strong>


	22. Hermione & Ron: Bang!

Ok people. I'm back and boy I am glad I don't have to write up Percy as the Daddy-do. You gave me the reviews I give you George.

BUT Percy gets to be Minister of Magic.

See, better than being the daddy, right Percy?

For my own reasons, Bellatrix Lestrange is still alive in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hermione)<strong>

"Percy?"

"Hermione. Who was that guy? And why are you in hospital? And you're _pregnant_? Hermione _what_ is going on?"

My eyes narrow down to slits.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

There is no response for a while.

"You're right. I…I just wanted to make sure…"

"I'll tell you why you called Percy. You're conscience bothered you again for being an unworthy ass so you decided to check on your lesser relatives. Well, you know what? We are absolutely fine, your highness."

"Hermione, there's no need to take that tone with me."

"Just like there was no need for you to come down to Ron's funeral? Just like you thought you could solve everything by sending money? What was that about anyway, Percy? A slap in the face? What did you want me to realize? I might not have enough money to give my own husband a proper farewell? He was your brother Percy. Does that mean _anything_ to you?"

"Hermione." He sighs wearily from the other side. "We've been through this before. As Minister for Magic it was my duty to clear up the whole accident. If people started thinking the Death Eater's were reviving again, it would have meant chaos for the whole community."

My temper rises irrepressibly at his words.

"You are just as bad as Fudge! All he wanted to do was pretend everything was roses and unicorns when Voldemort came back! Now all you want to do is pacify the community that the attack on Ron was just a random act of violence. You don't even want to consider the possibility…"

"There is nothing to consider, Hermione."

"Exactly. So why did you call, Percy?" I wait for him to consider that. But like always his only answer is silence. That only serves to rile me up even further. "If it wasn't guilt, then why this sudden urge to check up on me?"

A brief silence follows before he answers. Though his question is nothing I would have expected.

"I, uh, I only wanted to ask, uh, you know, that day at, uh, Fred-and-George's party, the day before you, uh, suddenly, um, left. Did you…?"

Oh please _No_. Let this please not be heading where I think this was heading.

Did I have sex with this narcissistic pile of dragon droppings?

I can hear somebody calling Percy's name.

"I, um, have to go. But…but we need to talk. I'll call you, ok?"

"Ok." Is all I can respond all the fight draining out of me.

Anyone but Percy. Please just not this one person who refuses to honor his own brother's death.

I can clearly remember the day Ron had died…

_(Flashback)_

We had just dropped Rose off at Kings' Cross Station and on our way back home.

A light rain drizzled down.

Hugo was riding on Ron's shoulders clutching his hair for support.

"Sure you can manage driving with that headgear Ron?" I'd ribbed him as usual.

He just rolled his eyes and said "Some day, huh, Hermes? Who would've thought we'd make it this far without ripping each other apart?"

"I'm still considering that Ronnie, don't be over-optimistic. And Hermes was the god of thieves, so really the nickname isn't very flattering. "

"You did steal my heart…"

"God Ron, you are such a Cheese ball sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah. Mommy loves me. Right Hugo?" He appealed to the little monkey on his head.

"Mommy loves you." Hugo confirmed.

"Shut up." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Aw see. Mommy looooves Daddy."

"Yep, yep." Hugo chipped in, grinning ear to ear.

"Ok both of you. In the car. Now."

Ron leaned in close to my ear and whispered.

"Don't worry Mom. Dad loves you too."

His breath touched across my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

I looked at this man and my heart just about exploded with the love I feel for him.

And that's when everything went south.

Ron had just put Hugo in the car when a voice interrupted our happy reverie.

"Hello Weasley. You miss me?"

We turned around to face Bellatrix Lestrange, a mad gleam in her eyes. It was the kind of madness only Voldemort generally inspired in her.

Ron and I both got out our wands fast as lighting but Lestrange was faster.

"Avada Kedavra."

I turned and copied the spell on her as fast as I could but not before she got her last words out.

"Prophecy, it's in the prophecy…"

She slipped dead but I didn't spare a glance at her. My whole attention was reverted to the man lying dead at my feet.

The only man I'd ever loved.

I knelt down and gathered him in my arms. I cried as the rain slowly beat up against me, mingling my tears with the water.

All I could hear was Hugo's tiny, reedy and scared voice saying, again and again

"Daddy joke's over now. Mom's crying."

_(Flashback)_

* * *

><p><strong>(Ron)<strong>

I jolt out of the memories.

Yep, I'm still here.

Just swinging my arms uselessly listening in on everybody.

Eavesdropping.

That's all a ghost can do anyway, right?

I am still reeling from the fact that Hermione's pregnant.

I can't believe she ever did…that with somebody else. And it might be one of my brothers to boot.

Like Percy, or Fred, or George, or Charlie, or Bill. Talk about screwed up relationships.

I can feel the anger building inside me, eating me up like a cannibal monster.

I am angry that I never had a chance to be with my family.

Angry at Hermione for betraying me like this.

Angry at whoever touched her that way, whoever thought they could just posses her like that.

Outraged at the person driving that car which mangled up Rose so bad.

With so much anger inside me it was a surprise I didn't just burst apart.

I hover over Hermione's room, seething with anger.

I decide to talk it out with her. Try to do, I don't know, try to do _something_.

Because waiting in the bleacher like this was just killing me. Well…figuratively.

The red haze starts to cloud my eyes again as I start to float towards the wall.

And bang straight into it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok you guys responded well to threats. How about bribes? An exclusive FredGeorge Chapter if I get 5 reviews. Otherwise, we'll just do more angst no problem.**


	23. Prophecy

__This is not the next chapter. I'm still fine tuning that and it's not a Fred/George cause no reviews.

But THIS is the prophecy Bellatrix was talking about.

Anybody care to play detective?

* * *

><p><strong>Prophecy<strong>

_His greatest servant shall ensure the fall_

_An ending where it all began_

_A jealous love turns him to madness_

_A twisted soul determined for it all._

_A terrible blow, a con succeeded_

_True love brings his early downfall._

_The battle rage for days at end_

_Only to bring misery in brawl._

_As the wild one stands before the four_

_Defying the darkest hour_

_She realizes, in front of her eyes, the curse of a great love gone sour._

_The cursed child wield the weapon shall_

_The one darkness trusts smiles her betrayal_

_Her tears curse the land where they fall_

_It shall all begin when the cursed one arrives_

_When the daughter of the mighty falls._


	24. Eveyone: Life Descending

Sorry Fred & George. People don't seem to love you that much.

(Fred walks away trying to appear nonchalant but the tears in his eyes are very visible. George breaks down crying.)

MoonlightFire89 sighs wearily "Poor guys."

No reviews, so no Fred & George candy guys.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ron)<strong>

I look at the wall askance.

I had just banged into it.

Which means I hadn't walked straight through it as any ghost should have.

Which means for the briefest of second, I was solid.

Like alive.

I hold my breath, figuratively, and walk to the wall again.

This time I pass clean through.

Why couldn't I do it again?

I think back and the only difference between now and then seems to be the fact that I was deeply angry then which the incident had distracted me from.

I try to get back in that state.

I concentrate on everything that was making me so good and riled then.

My temper starts to spike up again.

I go to the wall and try again.

Passing cleanly.

I groan frustrated.

All the things that had been temporarily driven away from my mind start to surface again.

I decide I have to confront Hermione.

There is just no other way around it.

I start to head towards her room, my head boiling with the anger and resentment…and bang straight into the wall leading to her room.

I sigh thinking, good thing I'm already a ghost, this banging business would've hurt otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jacob)<strong>

I jump to attention as Rose starts to come around.

After mumbling incoherently for a second, she finally notices me.

"Hey big man." She mumbles wearily, trying to smile bravely, but it comes out as more of a grimace.

"Hey girl. How you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car?"

I grin "Ah. Subtle."

She chuckles and immediately winces in pain.

"Hey easy there girl. You _did_ just get hit by a car."

She smiles sarcastically.

"Oh _gee_. Thanks for the reminder; I'd forgotten all about it."

Then her face turns confused.

"Everything Ok, Rose?"

"I can't feel my leg." Oh crap! She didn't even know. How was she going to take it? "Why don't I feel my leg?"

Before I can stop her, she uncovers the blanket covering her and stares blankly at…nothing.

Realization slowly dawns on her.

A look of pure horror takes over her face.

"No…NO!" She turns to me desperately. "Big man? It's…It's not right, right?"

There is a childish denial in the query.

Like waiting for someone to tell her it was all just a bad dream.

It was a hundred times worse than I'd imagined it.

I walk over to her, at loss for the words to say. I sit down besides her at her bed and take her hand.

She looks so horribly fragile right now it's really starting scare me.

"I'm sorry Rose."

"What did they do to me?" Her voice is barely a whisper. "What did they do to me, Jacob?"

Her voice has lost all its childlike essence. She suddenly sounds like a person ten years her age.

I squeeze her hand tighter, at loss for the words to make her feel better.

And just like that, without preamble, this brave, wonderful child wraps her arms around me and breaks down crying.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hermione)<strong>

I jolt out of the memories, trying my best to stay collected.

The tears streaking down my face aren't helping my resolve though.

Suddenly, it all seems so trivial. My mini-drama over being pregnant, Percy's call, everything faded when I thought about Rose and Hugo.

I couldn't believe how selfishly, self-indulgent I was being.

Rose, my poor Rose, I have to find her. I have to be there for her.

Everything else could wait.

I hurriedly slip on my slippers, intent on finding my kids.

After walking around a while, finding Hugo sleeping near Alice (she's Dr. Carlisle's adopted daughter apparently and Jacob had assigned her to babysit Hugo), I finally get to her room.

I see them.

My Rose.

Crying her heart out on Jacob's shoulder.

I walk in on them.

"R-Rosie?"

"Mom?" Her voice sounds nothing like my baby as I envelope her into a hug. Her sobs escalate and I hug her all the more tighter.

Surely we must have made a strange sight, a broken hearted girl, squashed between her mother and a guy from nowhere.

In other circumstances, our proximity would have been considered weird but for now I really didn't care. All that mattered is that Rose is all right. She is fine. The rest I can handle.

Jacob tries to move away, obviously trying to give us some privacy, but Rose grabs on to his hand.

No more words are necessary. He sits right back down.

I start to make small circles in her hair the way I used to when she was younger. It always calmed her down.

Sure enough, she falls asleep within a few minutes.

An awkward silence falls between me and Jacob.

What could you really say?

Well, you could say…

"Thank you, Jacob. I really don't know what we would've done without you."

I didn't mean it to come out quite so formal but I meant what I'd said.

He gives me a lopsided smile. His eyes are still eyeing Rose with worry and sadness.

"Hey, it's fine. What's formality between friends, yeah?"

And somehow we were friends now. Even though I didn't even know his full name.

But I guess there are some things you can't face without becoming friends.

Surviving a car crash disaster was probably one of them.

* * *

><p>For the lack of <strong>reviews<strong>, it's make up time now!

Fred & George still up for grabs.


	25. Fred & George: Drownin'

Ok, here are Fred & George. But they aren't by any length of the rope happy but I bet you'll be glad to see them anyways, eh?

* * *

><p>"Chicken Fiesta."<p>

"Barbeque Chicken."

"Zesty Chicken."

"Chicken Mexican."

"Chicken Golden Delight."

"Spicy Chicken."

"Cheese and Barbeque Chicken."

"Mate." Fred sighs in Frustration "We are never gonna order _anything_ if we keep this going."

"Then order something _good_ and be done with it."

"I'm _trying_." Fred says in exasperation.

"Try _harder_. Like convince your taste buds they love Chicken Golden Delight."

"Eww. Why don't you convince yours to like Barbeque Chicken?"

"Sure. Only if it had cheese."

"Mate, this is ridiculous. I think we should just cook."

"Oh you wanna cook? Should I get the green apron?"

"George you are being perfectly ridiculous."

"Not as ridiculous as you."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Mate, I wasn't the one who went on a binge drinking spree and…"

"George." Fred's voice turns dangerous. "We aren't talking about that."

"Huh? About what?" George's confusion clears as he takes one look at Fred's face. His eyes widen. "Mate, I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about Lisa. Seriously bro, even I have limits."

"What's so stupid about Lisa?"

"Really Fred? You propose a girl punch-drunk? I'd say that's plenty of stupid."

"But I love her."

"Yeah but you were drunk. And now you can't reconsider because it will obviously break the poor lassie's heart."

"But I don't want to reconsider!"

"You've become a sodding alcoholic."

"Have not."

"Suit yourself mate. And order a Chicken Mexican while you're at it."

Fred would argue but the fight has suddenly gone out of him.

"Do it yourself." He barks at George and walks out.

He didn't mean to remind you. He didn't. Fred keeps repeating it to himself as he walks around Diagon Alley.

But despite all the reassurances the guilt surges up anyway.

He still couldn't believe what he had done.

He had gotten into some pretty serious shit in his whole life but this one took the cake.

She was his best friend, Hermione was.

And he had fucked her trust up completely by fucking her when she was completely fucked.

He groans. He might love Lisa but the guilt he felt over what had happened that night still wouldn't release him.

It was like an octopus surrounding him from all sides.

Or maybe those carnivores plants in Herbology, whatever they were called. Venomous Tentacula?

He knew he shouldn't have bolted like that the next morning but he just wasn't brave enough.

If it had been anyone, anyone besides her, he could've stood there and faced the music. But it was Hermione. And whatever else he might be, he wasn't brave enough to see the expression on her face when she found out her best friend had violated her trust like that.

Death Eaters he could handle but broken trust? _That_ was something other entirely.

The thing that alarmed him most was _why_ he had done it.

Surely, he _had_ been drunk. But had he been _that_ drunk?

Or had he actually wanted to take advantage? It scared him that maybe, just maybe he might have wanted it too.

And that was taking scary to a whole new level.

She was Hermione!

The girl he had held hands with when she cried inconsolably over Ron's funeral.

The girl he had hugged and told everything will be ok when she freaked out about not knowing how to change a diaper on Rose.

He had juggled her kids, one armed, while she had done her grocery shopping.

And she was also the girl he had screwed and left with nothing but a flimsy note saying Sorry.

"Ugh." He kicks a garbage can, completely overwrought in his frustration.

He was supposed to be the joker, the clown. He was supposed to be the prankster who never took anything seriously. But even he had a limit.

He had crossed a line and no amount of check-in calls, no amount of being there for her when she called, nothing would ever be enough.

He knew he should leave it alone but like a dog worrying a bone, he suddenly had to make sure she was all right.

That all of them were.

He called her.

"Fred?"

"Hey Hermione. How's it going?"

"Uh, fine. Fine. Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

He frowned. "Hermione. What's wrong?" She was rambling. She only did that when she was nervous or scared or something. A protective instinct wells up in him immediately. "Are you ok? Are the kids fine?"

"Yeah. Yeah I told you. We're fine."

Damn right you aren't.

"Hermione, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

She chuckles humorlessly from the other side.

"Yeah well, not everything Fred. Not everything. I'll…I'll talk to you later, ok? I got to go."

With that she cut the call.

Fred's heart rate increases. He starts to sweat. And then a cold empty feeling sizes his heart.

Hermione knew.

* * *

><p>George sighs waiting for his brother to return. He inevitably would after he had blown off enough steam.<p>

He couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to remind Fred about that night.

He knew how horribly guilty he felt over everything that had happened.

He knew Fred couldn't sleep at nights because his guilty conscious just wouldn't let him.

He knew Fred would give anything, anything to do things over.

He just wishes there was something he could do to make things better.

He didn't by any length endorse of what Fred had done but he also firmly believes that he couldn't spend the rest of his life beating himself up over what had happened that night.

And then he walks in.

The expression on his face…George would never forget it even if he had a hundred years to.

It was blank, emotionless…dead.

"Fred?"

"She knows." He croaks hollowly. "She knows, George."

A single tear slides down his eye as he whispers those words like a much abhorred secret.

And George knew those words had the potential to turn Fred's life over.

It only confirms George's fears as Fred heads straight to the Liquor cabinet to drown out his fear.


End file.
